Loves Blocks
by azn stylez
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol can't explain how they feel. Tomoyo's never ending (?) love for Sakura and Eriol's inner conflicts... Can they ever open up to be happy? And can the block of their inner battles and see eachother instead of what blinds them?


*Note… when I was writing this, I got bored and tied up my ring and middle fingers to make it interesting on my typing method… oh yeah… let's get into the legal stuff now…  
  
Card Captor Sakura © belongs to CLAMP. None of the characters are mine… yhadda yhaada yaada… I'm just a worthless hack trying to make something by using other people's characters… yes I'm sad but hay, who cares? Thus me being a fan-fiction writer but yet… I'm a worthless hack more than anybody else is… ~Wai! ~. Also I'm using Nakuru as a female (I know, I'm a kill joy for Yaoi fans, but I too am a Yaoi fan but eh… I want him/her as a girl)… oh and this is pay back to Hime Sama! I like this pairing so neeeehhhh! XP *  
  
The rain fell around her as she slowly walked around with tears in her eyes. She was lost in her neighborhood as her eyes were blinded with running tears and rain. She didn't want to believe, she didn't want to see it, but yet it was real and right before her eyes. Tomoyo saw Sakura and Syaoran kiss. The worst thing she ever saw was her beloved kissing somebody who had captured her heart. And what was worse was that it wasn't her. She loved Sakura so badly and seeing Sakura kissing somebody that wasn't her drove her mad. Her tears were drowning her and the rain as well. She couldn't tell where she was going since she was so lost. She didn't even realize that she was already walking on middle of the street. She cried and tripped in the middle. All that ran through her mind was what she saw: Sakura and Syaoran walking under a small umbrella together, him holding her close and her blushing in his arms, and them kissing. She dropped her umbrella and ran crying. She also could read their lips. The words 'I love you' rang back and forth from eachother. She then heard the noise of a horn ringing. She looked up and gasped not able to scream. A large truck was headed at her and she didn't realize it. Tomoyo screamed and closed her eyes as the truck came at her.  
  
"Hyaaaaaaah!" She heard a person scream.  
  
She just felt herself roll a few times in somebody's arms as the person held her close keeping her safe. The hold was warm and comfortable.  
  
"Sakura Chan?" Tomoyo asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Daidouji San," Eriol said holding her as his glasses were off and he squinted a little looking at her seriously.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him for a while and saw something, a glance of his face. He looked worried, a thing that you wouldn't see from a boy/man who was teaching himself to ignore all feelings. But she closed her eyes and opened them again scratching her eyes from the tears. She looked at him again and it was the same serious look.  
  
"Eriol… Kun," She said a little relived but also upset.  
  
It wasn't Sakura who saved her. It wasn't Sakura who saved her like old times.  
  
"Daidouji San!" Eriol said sitting up as she slowly rose as well.  
  
"Hai," She said softly as she still cried thinking of Sakura.  
  
Eriol slowly looked around not able to see well and just pointed across the street.  
  
"My mansion is over there, let's go," Eriol told her standing up and helping her up.  
  
Tomoyo looked down and saw his glasses that fell off when he saved her. She slowly picked them up as he already walked away towards his mansion. She looked at him then at his glasses and had a strange feeling in her. But she just shook it off and slowly followed him.  
  
* Another author's note: Okay u knoe tha deal, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, yhadda yadda yhadda, and hah! Hime Sama, you won't be able to stop my Eriol and Tomoyo loving self! Oh Yeah, I took the tape off… it got annoying to me. ^.^¿ *  
  
"Oh you're soaking wet Eriol!" Nakuru exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be find Nakuru," Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Oh… Tomoyo Chan! You're soaking wet too!" Nakuru exclaimed seeing her.  
  
"I'll be," Tomoyo started.  
  
"Get her a decent pair of clothes from the trunks upstairs," Eriol said slowly taking off his coat and walking to another room.  
  
"Eriol tha-," Tomoyo started nervously.  
  
But before she could thank him, Nakuru excitedly pulled her away up many stairs to a beautiful room. Tomoyo sat on a chest in front of a large bed, as Nakuru looked in a closet full of female clothing for her size to clothes small than Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo Chan! Why were you out in the rain? And why do your eyes look so sad? And why do you look so sad? And what's the best color for you? And what's wrong with Eriol, he just looked out the window and something clicked in him. And where's Sakura? You're usually with her. And how's Syaoran? I heard he's going back to China in two more weeks. And," But before Nakuru could go on with her endless questions, Tomoyo stopped her.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran is leaving in two weeks?" Tomoyo said shocked and somewhat happy as well as upset.  
  
"Yes, and so is Master Eriol," Nakuru said with a frown holding a dress. Then Nakuru looked up with a pouting face and tears running down her face a little. "I for one do not want to go! I will miss sweet Touya Kun and Yukito Kun. I will miss messing with them and being with them (although I did say I liked Touya better, I really don't know now because Yukito is such a cutie!)."  
  
But then Tomoyo felt even more awkward hearing that Eriol will leave as well.  
  
"Will he leave as the same day as Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Why yes, he wants to see the Li family real quick and then leave back for England," Nakuru said picking out another dress from the closet.  
  
Tomoyo smiled softly thinking that she'll have a chance with Sakura to fall for her, as long distance love never truly worked out. But yet, she had a strange feeling in her. Eriol was leaving as well. But why was she sad about Eriol when she'll have Sakura to herself and only herself again. Tomoyo didn't really know. But she snapped out of it when Nakuru held out three dresses.  
  
"I hope these suit you, if not, I shall look again for ones that will make Tomoyo Chan super kawaii!" Nakuru said happily.  
  
"Thank you Nakuru San… umm… if I may ask," Tomoyo started.  
  
"I shall leave and just come down to have tea with us all," Nakuru said smiling happily.  
  
"But if it's okay with you, I'll just call my body guards to take me home after I change," Tomoyo said politely.  
  
"Oh, but it'd be rude Daidouji San if you left without saying thanks and staying for tea," Spinel said flying through the door as Nakuru made a face.  
  
"SPINEY! HOW RUDE OF YOU!" Nakuru said grabbing the little flying cat out of the air.  
  
"Hey!" Spinel said a bit alarmed.  
  
"Don't you see Tomoyo Chan is about to change! We'll see you downstairs Tomoyo Chan! Wai!" Nakuru said happily closing the door and going away cheerfully.  
  
"Oh my," Tomoyo said a little nervous.  
  
Tomoyo looked at what Nakuru had chosen. A white dress with beautiful ribbons and long sleeves and frilly bottom that was long to the feet, a yellow and blue dress with flowers but to the knees and frilly as well, and a plain green dress that was long but with no sleeves and a green shawl to it. Tomoyo looked at all wondering. They were all nice. 'Eriol's mother or sister(s) must've had great taste,' Tomoyo thought to herself looking at all the dresses. She slowly changed out of her usual blue and white dress and braid and put on the white dress and tied her hair back into a simple part tie as the rest was down. The dress brought out her true beauty. She looked at herself in a mirror that was on a dresser and smiled. It was lovely. But then she began to wonder about Eriol's family and who owned all these dresses before. Then she began to wonder about Eriol, about him, his past, and his life. She didn't know what was coming over herself. She was beginning to wonder about him. But she shook it off and tapped her cheek thinking. She has to think of the future of her and Sakura and how she's going to win her over. Then she paused and remembered about tea with Eriol and quickly walked out of the room taking Eriol's glasses with her and leaving her wet clothes on the bed. 


End file.
